As If You Have A Choice
by sospeechless
Summary: Having an affair with your best friend isn't always the wisest decision – especially, if you have sworn, you wouldn't fall in love. But who would have thought, that things could get even more complicated, when another boy comes into your life. A boy who could be able to save you from the mess you've made. A boy your best friend hates, just because… Rated T just in case
1. Introduction

Hi guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry for letting you wait such a long time, but I really forgot about my old story. I still don't know what I'm going to do with it, though, but now I'm back with another Bori story, because this idea just popped up in my mind and I really wanted to share it with you. I promise not to forget about it, this time. Again, it's a bit more complicated and some characters might have changed a bit, so you better read the summary and my description of the characters. There'll be several non-Victorious characters in this story. The most important one is portrayed by Mr. Handsome himself: Tyler Posey :D I love this boy and if I weren't a Vavan shipper I would want Victoria to be with him :P

Enjoy this story. And please review or favorite if you like it. And if not - review anyways and tell me what you didn't like. Thanks (:

**As if you have a choice**

Having an affair with your best friend isn't always the wisest decision – especially, if you have sworn, you wouldn't fall in love. But who would have thought, that things could get even more complicated, when another boy comes into your life. A boy who could be able to save you from the mess you've made. A boy your best friend hates, just because…

A different Bori story. I guess :D

* * *

_Main c__haracters_

**TORI VEGA **(16), Junior

cheerful, curious, helpful, honest, justice, loyal, outgoing, reliable, self-confident

chatterbox, easily offended, goofy, jealous, naïve, resentful, restless, runs away from problems, stubborn

* * *

**BECK OLIVER **(17), Junior

accessible, determined, easygoing, humorous, loyal, outgoing, quick at repartee, reliable, self-confident,

arrogant, careless, chaotic, ignorant, insensitive, lazy, macho, reckless, stubborn

* * *

**MIGUEL MANRIQUE **(17), Senior (play-by: Tyler Posey)

caring, charming, earnest, faithful, helpful, humorous, nice, obliging, romantic

absent-minded, always looking for mistakes, bossy, irritable, jealous, not spontaneous, stubborn, too devoted, top-heavy

* * *

**JADE WEST** (16) – Junior

**CAT VALENTINE** (16) – Junior

**ANDRÉ HARRIS** (16) – Junior

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO** (17) – Junior

**TRINA VEGA** (18) – Senior

**MILA JOVOVICH** (17) – Senior (play-by: Chrystal Reed)

**HURRICANE CALDREN** (17) – Senior (play-by: Holland Roden)

**FINNICK DUPREE** (18) – Senior (play-by: Colton Haynes)

**SINJIN VAN CLEEF **(16) – Junior

**SIKOWITZ **(34) – their teacher


	2. Prologue

I do NOT own Victorious or any of the show's characters. I only own the characters that were invented for the story. All other rights belong to Dan Schneider.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

TORI'S POV

Things have been complicated during the last few weeks. Way too complicated, if you ask me. Now, thinking of the mess I've made, I actually think I should have known. Having an affair with your best friend just doesn't work. Like. Never. And I really don't know what I was thinking back then, when this whole mess began. It's not that I don't like it. Gosh, I do. Beck is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But things are different, lately. Like… Why am I always this will-less, every time Beck's around? Why do I always lose my mind, when he looks at me? Oh my, and I don't even want to describe the feelings I have, when he touches me. Or kisses me. Trust me, I don't know the answer to these questions, but I know one thing: That these questions actually exist is more than just bad. It's a catastrophe. I think I've messed up.

The problem is that he affects me with everything he does: A simple glance, a brush against my hand, even a slight smile during lunch at school. It all started when I met him two years ago. He was with Jade back then, but nevertheless there has been something more between us. From the very first day. Stolen gazes, hugs, meaningful smiles and stuff like that, that made me believe that we didn't see each other as only a friend. I didn't touch him, though. I respected his relationship with Jade, because I would never make a move on a friend's boyfriend. Or more like kinda friends… But then, a year ago, they broke up for good. Jade has moved on and they decided they were better off as friends, which is actually working pretty well to my surprise. Since then, things have changed. Beck and I aren't dating, but we've spent much more time together since the break-up, and we became very good friends. That wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I didn't want to force him into another relationship, especially because I was afraid, that he didn't feel the same attraction towards me that I felt towards him. So we remained friends. For a while…

But two months ago there was this party. Things got even worse after that. I still can't believe that I've really accepted all this, but it's my own fault, I guess. I've been too drunk to behave. I feel disgusted having to admit that it was me who's made a move. I've forced myself on him, I've flirted with him. One thing has led to another and the last thing I remember is, that I woke up in his RV with the worst headache I've ever had. And – even worse – naked.

Since this evening I just can't keep my hands off him. But lucky me, he seems to feel the same way about me. On the other hand, I really don't know, whether I should consider myself lucky, because if at least one of us was able to pull him or herself together, things wouldn't have lost control. But they have. Beck's become some sort of addiction to me. We've promised to keep this "friends with benefits" thing as our personal secret – no feelings, no outside interference, no problems. But my feelings for him have changed, even though I didn't want that to happen. It's no longer a simple attraction; it's something more to me. I would even say I've fallen in love with him But I would never admit that, because I know that he doesn't feel the same way about me. He means too much to me that I would actually try to make him mine. I'm too scared that I might lose him. That's why I've decided to act like all is well. Lately, I've been trying to convince myself, that I could easily forget him. Someday, that hopefully will be true. Things always have worked out, why not this time? Someday everything will be okay again. Normal. Someday. But I would never have thought that "someday" was going to happen this soon.

* * *

So, this is the prologue (: Hope you understand what's going on. And please indulge a bit as English is not my first language :D I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
